1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium that stores an image processing program.
2. Related Art
In an image reading device that has the function of reading, at a predetermined reading position, a document that is conveyed by a conveyance device, when dust adheres to the document reading position, streaks arise in the read image. Therefore, there are techniques such as sensing and removing dust by reading a background plate before reading a document, detecting and removing dust by second-order derivation, and the like.